


foolishly layin' our hearts on the table, stumblin' in

by whenever_you_are_ready_spock



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Klaus being Klaus, No Apocalypse, diego is stubborn and in love, eudora is too good for everyone, just a cute little something because i love eudora and i love the bromance between klaus and diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenever_you_are_ready_spock/pseuds/whenever_you_are_ready_spock
Summary: „You know what, Diego “, Klaus stares at Diego from where he is leaning back against the passenger seat window, “I dreamed of a quite extraordinary chocolate tart yesterday and I thought to myself: Klaus, that would not be a bad idea”.“What?”, Diego asks, staring out of the rear mirror, eyes concentrated on the house at the end of the road.“A chocolate tart, Diego. Can we go and get a chocolate tart?”, Klaus whines and Diego shakes his head.“No, we cannot”---aka. Diego is an idiot, Eudora is angry and Klaus is trying his best to fix this mess





	foolishly layin' our hearts on the table, stumblin' in

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

„You know what, Diego “, Klaus stares at Diego from where he is leaning back against the passenger seat window, “I dreamed of a quite extraordinary chocolate tart yesterday and I thought to myself: Klaus, that would not be a bad idea”.

“What?”, Diego asks, staring out of the rear mirror, eyes concentrated on the house at the end of the road.

“A chocolate tart, Diego. Can we go and get a chocolate tart?”, Klaus whines and Diego shakes his head.

“No, we cannot”

“This is bullshit, Diego. You said you have something quick to do before we can go and eat, and we have parked here for over an hour already”

“Well, tough luck bro”, Diego mutters, gaze still trained on the house behind them.

“You are a bad brother, just so you know”, Klaus complains but makes no effort whatsoever to get out of the car and leave. Klaus doesn’t have to admit to Diego that he has no other plans nor anywhere else to be. So Klaus lets his back thud against the window and he gazes back to the house as well.

“What is this even about?”

“Business”

“You have business? What kind of business?”, Klaus snorts and Diego gives him a quick side glance.

“Personal business”, he says, and Klaus nods his head slowly.

“Of course you do”, he sighs.

 

It takes another half an hour before something happens, but then so many things happen at one that Klaus is ripped from his thoughts and doesn’t even register half of it. Diego cracks the car into reverse and speeds down the street; Klaus yelping as he is pushed against the dashboard and his ass slips from the seat.

Then Diego stops and doesn’t even kill the engine properly before he jumps out of the car and sprints towards a person walking up to the house, they have spent surveying for what feels like an eternity.

“Eudora!”, Diego screams as he tries to catch up with the woman unlocking her door.

“Go away!”, she screams back, but Diego – stubborn as ever – takes the last few steps so that he can press himself in between the door and Eudora.

“Go. Away”, she says, words pointed as she tries to push Diego to the side so that she can reach for her keys, that are stuck in the lock now.

“Eudora, come on. I just want to talk”, Diego says, and he reaches for her hand, being rewarded with a sharp slap to his face.

“There is nothing to say. Fuck off, Diego. I mean it. I can arrest you”, she spits and Diego sighs but he doesn’t move a centimetre.

“I am sorry, okay. I should have listened”, he mumbles then, his gaze locked on Eudora’s and she gives up reaching for the keys as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“I messed up that case and I am sorry”, Diego adds, and Eudora huffs out a laugh as she shakes her head.

“It’s easy like that, isn’t it? Doing whatever you want and then running after me, apologizing”, she says, her gaze burning, “I won’t have it anymore, Diego. I gave you enough chances”

“Come on, Eudora”, Diego tries but she shakes her head quickly.

“I meant what I said. I can arrest you right away. Then you can apologize to the night shift officers”, she says before she reaches forward and pushes Diego out of the way, unlocking her door.

“Get home. Get some sleep”, she adds, before she locks the door behind her again.

Diego waits for a few moments in front of her door, but then she turns off the porch light and Diego groans before he walks back to his car.

 

“That was unpleasant to watch”, Klaus huffs as Diego gets back into the car.

Diego starts the engine and pulls out of the street, glancing towards Eudora’s house again, the lights are still off, and Diego tightens the grip on the steering wheel, the leather of his gloves screaming around his fists.

“What was that all about?”, Klaus tries again. The music is blaring through the car, Klaus has turned it on while Diego was away, but not even the happy tunes of the Beach Boys seem to cheer Diego up in any way.

Diego’s eyes are fogged over a little, his usual concertation seems gone and Klaus nibbles on his lips while he sits next to brother. They take the road downtown and Diego lets out a low groan as they stop at a red light before he lets his head fall down against the steering wheel.

“I assume you don’t want to talk about it”, Klaus notes after another angry grumble and Diego nods slowly, “We could go fight some people if that would cheer you up?”, Klaus tries but Diego just stays still; forehead pressed against the cold steering wheel.

Klaus watches the traffic light going from green to red and back to green and back to red before there is a car behind them honking.

“What do you want?!”, Diego screams as he signs the guy behind them his middle finger and the other car pulls up next to them before turning right.

“Fucking diva”, Ben mutters then, sitting on the backseat.

“Yeah”, Klaus agrees and Diego glances at him quickly but decides it’s not as interesting as his self-hate infused brooding.

“What did you want?”, Diego asks then after they drove a few rounds around town and Klaus looks up from where he counted the remaining dollar bills, he took from Luther’s room.

“When?”

“Back then. What did you say you wanted?”, Diego grunts, anger still coating his voice.

“Chocolate tart?”, Klaus tries and Diego nods.

“Where?”

“There is a bakery downtown. They have really nice milkshakes too”, Klaus adds and Diego sighs deeply before he takes a sharp left, sending Klaus and Ben flying in their seats.

 

“That was Eudora back there”

Klaus stops chewing midbite and he stares at Diego with wide eyes. They are sitting on the hood of Diego’s car on some empty parking lot in the middle of the night. Diego has gotten Klaus four different tarts and two big milkshakes for Klaus and Ben to enjoy. Diego himself was sipping on a humongous cup of black coffee.

Klaus chews and swallows slowly, staring at Diego, waiting for him to elaborate. He doesn’t though and Klaus clears his throat before he presses out a wobbly, “Aha”.

He has heard of Eudora Patch. He didn’t really think that she was real until now, Diego not seeming like the person who would end up with a person like her – life planned out, stable career. But after having heard her scream at Diego and slap him, Klaus sees a connection between them.

Diego takes another sip of his coffee; his fingers making drawing absentmindedly imaginary patterns on the cup.

“She seemed-“, Klaus stops then for a moment, thinking, “nice?”, he finishes and Diego’s jaw tightens and he runs his hand over his face.

“She does. I fucked it up, though”, Diego grits his teeth and Klaus furrows his eyebrows as he is trying to think of something to say or to do.

“Of course, you did”, Ben mutters from where he is leaning against the side of the car next to Klaus.

“Don’t be mean”, Klaus hushes Ben over his shoulder.

“I fucked up one of her big cases. Like, badly. She was up for a promotion”, there is a painful expression hovering over Diego’s face and Klaus finishes the tart he was holding before he reaches over and pats Diego’s back cautiously.

“There, there”, he mumbles, and Diego raises one eyebrow as he closes his eyes, puffing out another breath filled with frustration and disappointment.

“Tell him to get it together, this is heart-breaking to watch”, Ben chirps in and Klaus throws him a quick glance of disapproval.

“Our brother needs us now, okay?”, he whispers but the moment is gone as Diego huffs out a laugh. He jumps off from the hood of his car and signals for Klaus to do the same, as he climbs back into the car.

“Where are we going?”, Klaus asks while packing up the remaining tarts and juggles the two milkshakes towards the car.

“I am bringing you back to the academy”, Diego says, and he waits until Klaus draws the door closed before he pulls out of the parking lot.

 

“Hello”

Eudora’s grip on the door gets firmer as she stares at the man before her.

“Yes?”, she asks, her instincts kicking in as she gives the guy a few once-overs to make sure he isn’t a threat.

“I am Klaus, you might have heard of me”, he says and smiles at Eudora.

“No? Why the fuck should I have heard of you?”, Eudora’s eyes are focused and Klaus nods nonchalantly.

“I am Diego’s brother and I just wanted to come and say h-“

“No”, Eudora laughs dryly before she tries to close the door but Klaus squeezes his foot in between.

“Ouch!”, he yelps as the door connects with his boot and Eudora rolls her eyes before she looks back at Klaus.

“Get your shoes out of my door and tell Diego I don’t want any more apologies or singing telegrams or whatever this is”

“You think I could do that?”, Klaus asks excitedly then and Eudora is taken aback for a moment.

“What?”

“Being a singing telegram?”, Klaus smiles and Eudora narrows her eyes.

“What does it matter?”, she says and Ben sighs next to Klaus.

“Get it together man”, Ben and Klaus say simultaneously, and Eudora waits a few moments before she opens the door a little further again.

“Are you the one with the drug problem?”, she asks and Klaus’ face lights up again.

“So he has told her about me, hah”, Klaus grins at Ben before looking back to Eudora, “yes. I am the addict. Hello again”, he says and extends his hand.

Eudora shakes it after a moment and Klaus smiles.

“Good. This is good. Okay, so. Can I come in. I just wanted to explain a few things to you. I have made a list. Ben helped me and I can tell you that even Luther has seen that something is wrong with Diego and Luther never realizes anything”, Klaus rambles and there is a smile chasing over Eudora’s lips as she opens the door.

“My shift starts in an hour so you better hurry, okay?”, she says as she watches Klaus taking his shoes off and putting them next to the door. His socks are pink and glittery.

“Coffee?”, she asks as they go to the kitchen and Klaus nods.

 

“You have a lovely home”, Klaus says once he is sitting at the table and Eudora puts the two mugs in front of them.

“Cut the bullshit. What do you want to tell me?”, Eudora says and Klaus has to smile for a moment, realizing just how similar the cop in front of him is to his brother.

“Okay, so. As you might know, Diego has tries to say sorry yesterday and he was not really good at it. I think he was a little tired and riled up after waiting in your driveway for so many hours but thi-“

“He did what?”, Eudora’s voice is filled with anger immediately and Klaus stops mid-sentence and thinks for a moment.

“Okay so you know that Diego tried to, very spontaneously, apologize to you yesterday and he was not very good at it”

“Fucking stalker”, Eudora mumbles while taking a big gulp of her coffee – black – same as Diego.

“So I am here to tell you that he really is sorry. Diego is not good at showing his emotions, you know. He has always tried to be tough. But he is very sensitive” – Eudora puts her mug down, definitely intrigued by the wave of words coming out of Klaus’ mouth – “for example, one time when we were kids, Luther took away his drawing pad and Diego was too small to reach up on the cupboard where Luther put it. So I had to get Mom to calm him down while me and Ben got the drawing pad back”

A smile grows on Eudora’s lips as Klaus talks and talks and he doesn’t even realize it.

“And one time he has helped me pick out an outfit but then Allison saw and she laughed and said that we are allowed to join the girls night if we wanted and, you know Eudora, I would have loved to, but for some reason Diego didn’t and he ran back to his room, practising with his knives all night. I think what I want to say is that Diego is sometimes a little, well, hard to understand. He always says he isn’t going to give me a ride, but he always does, and he always tells: “Klaus, you have to get your shit together”, but he always helps me with the rent”

Eudora’s smile freezes a little as she keeps on listening. Diego has never mentioned much about his family nor himself. But she has figured that it could not have been easy growing up like that. But hearing that it affected everyone of his siblings was heart-breaking.

“So what I want to say is that Diego definitely didn’t want to mess up your case”, Klaus stops his monologue then and Eudora takes another sip from her coffee before she nods.

“Mean”, she smiles, “sending his adorable brother to save his ass”, she adds and Klaus smiles in an instant.

“I told you I am appealing to the general public”, Klaus mumbles to Ben, Eudora’s gaze following Klaus’ as he stares into the empty hallway.

“So, can I tell Diego that you are okay now?”, Klaus says, and Eudora raises her eyebrows.

“Fuck no. But if he keeps apologizing, we might be good”, she grins and Klaus drums his fingers on the table.

“This can be arranged”, he says, concentrated as if he is trying very hard to remember to tell Diego.

“I really have to go now, though”, Eudora says after finishing her coffee and Klaus nods.

“That’s good timing. I have another appointment myself”, he grins and hugs her quickly before he walks over to the door to put his boots back on.

“Buying drugs isn’t an appointment, idiot”, Ben sighs but Klaus just winks at him.

Eudora watches Klaus skip down the street while he talks to himself, she sighs deeply, feeling strangely guilty for never having asked about Diego’s family before.

 

Eudora’s doorbell rings two days later. Diego is standing outside, a bottle of wine in one hand and a hopeful smile on his lips.

“You are an idiot; do you know that?”

“You remind me every day”, he grins, and Eudora rolls her eyes before she lets him in, grabbing the wine from his hands. She closes the door behind them, catching a glimpse of a familiar curly haired man hiding behind a street light post, a big grin on his face.

“You brother is hi-“, she says.

“I know”, Diego sighs, reluctantly giving Klaus a thumbs up. His brother signs back before he high fives with the air and walks away.

“You are one weird family, man”, Eudora notes but she doesn’t get an answer, instead Diego presses his lips against her lips and Eudora smiles against the kiss.


End file.
